


Meeting Someone in the Middle of the Chaos

by DanaiaCake



Series: The Haikyuu!! Zombie Apocalypse AU Nobody Asked For [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Blood and Gore, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Minor Violence, Not Beta Read, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Suga is a Gun Nut, Zombie Apocalypse, daisuga - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:52:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8869432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaiaCake/pseuds/DanaiaCake
Summary: Oh look, it's another zombie au fanfic!Daichi Sawamura lived an ordinary life until he woke up one day and things weren't the same as before. He meets a peculiar, pretty, gun nut, Sugawara Koushi in the middle of chaos and things start to develop from there.This is a fanfic with less zombies and more emotions and smut.Also, it is part of a series but can be read on its own. :)





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever DaiSuga fanfic, my first ever AU fanfic, my first every fanfic with smut and my first ever series. That's a lot of firsts, don't you think? :D
> 
> Anyway, I don't know why I wrote this... I just wanted to write my first ever smut and wanted a better premise than just going direct to the "golden scenes" as what my friends and I call it.
> 
> As always, kuddos and comments are welcome! <3

The sixteenth floor in the office of one of the top architectural firms in downtown Shibuya looked like a ghost town—with all the lights muted down only to accommodate the empty hallways of the entire floor. If the eerie silence was to go by, one could guess that there was nobody else in the building… save for one.

Sawamura Daichi wanted nothing more but to head home and enjoy his own version of homecooked meal—by that he meant microwaveable meal—that night. He had a long week at work, failing to go home for three— _wait, was it four—_ days straight just to finish the building design for one of their architectural firm’s top client. To say he was exhausted was an understatement—this was the first time after many years he had felt this tired in his life—the last time was back when he was in college, when their volleyball club went into a grueling week-long training camp with their monster of a coach. But even that couldn’t compare to the mental and physical fatigue he was feeling right now.

He stretched out his arms and legs—feeling the strain on his sore muscles and hearing his bones click and crack as the tension on his joints were released. He stared at his unfinished work and considered leaving it like that—hopefully, his assistant could work on it tomorrow, but of course, he wouldn’t do that. His kouhai, Moniwa Kaname might have been efficient, as it is, but he simply couldn’t let a subordinate handle an important client as this one.

He went back to checking the blueprints of his staffs… powering up himself with the already cold coffee sitting idly on his desk which his secretary, Hitoka Yachi prepared for him three hours ago. He let the vile liquid flow into his system before lighting up a new cigarette and pressing it in between his lips. Of course, smoking wasn’t allowed in their building, but he was the only one left in the floor and he didn’t think the guard watching the CCTV would even dare talk to him about it. The fact that he was in the running for the VP position in their architectural firm came with a lot of perks—one of them would be people turning a blind eye on his only vice which was smoking.

He rubbed his eyes and focused on working, swearing that he would reward himself with a volleyball match or two this weekend to release the pent-up stress he had been holding ever since he started on this project. He wasn’t regretting every bit of it because this was the project that would determine whether he was fit to be the youngest vice president of one of the top architectural firms in Tokyo—which was something he wanted to be before he reached twenty-eight.

It took a few more hours before he managed to finish work—looking up at the LED clock, he realized it was already past two—which considering the late nights he had worked in the office, was a bit earlier than usual. He noted this with a sardonic grin because ever since he worked in this firm, he had lost track of time and more often than not, totally oblivious about the world around him. He heaved a sigh of relief and prepared to go home.

It was unusually quiet at the parking lot of their building where his car was the only remaining car still in the vicinity. The eerie silence was, to be honest, a bit unnerving since for the many years he lived in Tokyo, he had never seen nor heard it _this quiet_ , especially their office is near the city’s busiest district. But he shrugged it off because his mind was too tired to even think about things like this and probably it was just his healthy imagination playing tricks on him. He entered the car and started its engine.

When he reached the gates, the guard on duty didn’t as much as lifted his head to acknowledge his presence. He wanted to snap at him—because not only he was sleeping while on the job but he was delaying Daichi’s well-deserved rest. Honking twice before finally getting the man’s attention who looked at him with bleary eyes, Daichi noticed the funny look the man was giving him—like he didn’t quite know what he was doing there and his eyes looked bloodshot. Nevertheless, the gate opened and Daichi passed him waving goodbye, despite his initial annoyance.

The streets were—by Tokyo standards—quite empty. None of that usual hustle and bustle still present even on a weekday night but there were still pedestrian walking along the streets so that, at least gave him a sense of security, though he wondered why he was even worried about anything. _Maybe, he hasn’t had any human interaction for quite some time now._ He vowed to respond to his best friend, Asahi’s long overdue text when he got home, probably invite him for a volleyball match this weekend. He knew the former ace and now owner of a sporting goods store, would forgive him for ignoring his texts and calls once he brings up volleyball.

He forewent the idea of a microwaveable and chose to drive through one of the fast-food chains he passed by for dinner and the woman in the counter, like the guard of their building—not only looked funny, but smelled kind of funny. Of course, he brushed it off as part of his tired brain playing nasty mind games. Besides, he was ordering in a Chinese restaurant so there ought to be strong smells coming from the kitchen, and not to mention, that comment was rude and really uncalled for. He took his order, paid the bill and drove home.

Home—was a flat in an old apartment complex found in a secluded area in Higashimurayama. He chose this specifically because only three families live in the complex and the place was far enough from Tokyo’s city noise, but near enough to make his daily commute bearable.  And… the flat offered free parking so it was a pretty nice deal.

His house was a typical bachelor’s pad—small, with furniture you could count with your ten fingers. He didn’t mind really—he had a futon he rarely rolls back into place after he used it, a low table, a microwave, a small refrigerator and a small analog television he rarely used. He liked his apartment that way as it makes everything easier to clean and putting them in order was relatively easy, so to say.

He opened the television and flipped through its channels after opening up his Chinese takeout. He wasn’t much a fan of television and only uses it as background noise, but he continued mindlessly flipping through the channels. Nothing special anyway—just some news about a new strain of flu virus, one nameless celebrity dying, the Japanese team finally returning after scoring some medals at the recently concluded Southeast Asian Games and some reruns of old films.

He chose the reruns as he finished his dinner, scanning through the messages in his phone, finally responding to Asahi’s message sent last week. After finishing his dinner, he left the television running as he went in for a shower.

When he came out from the refreshing shower, the television screen was already static—which he found slightly weird, but he was too tired to even bother fixing—he just made a mental note to call the cable company tomorrow. He turned it off, turned off the lights of his small apartment, only putting on his small night lamp and slipped into the warmth and comfort of his futon, knowing that tomorrow, it would still be the same routine he was used to living for over three years.

_Except the next morning, everything wasn’t the same._

The first thing he noticed was the eerie quietness that came with the morning. The only sound he heard was the blaring of his alarm clock—none of the usual morning chatters of the school girls walking right outside his window, not even the sound of birds chirping, nor the soft tinkling of the bells from bicycles passing by his apartment. It was weird, alright, and he reached out for his alarm clock to make sure he didn’t miscalculate the time and set it up earlier than usual—which he didn’t because it was really six in the morning. _Ah well, not like I could do anything about it._ He thought to himself as he prepared for work.

He fixed his tie in the mirror of his bathroom, making sure it matched the suit he was wearing, knowing full well today would be the meeting where he would present the blueprints to their client. He even fixed his recently washed unruly black hair with some rarely used hair products to make sure he looked sharp and confident.

However, when he reached for his car and noticed the odd emptiness of the streets in front of his house, a tingling sensation crawled from the bottom of his back up to his nape and he unconsciously rubbed on it to calm his nerves. He was imagining things, he was sure of it—that, or he was too nervous that his mind was playing tricks on him. Either way, he needed to get to his office as soon as possible to review the work he did last night.

_Which was probably a wrong idea._

He hadn’t even reached a few blocks away from his home when the empty streets didn’t become empty anymore—except not with people, but with abandoned vehicles littering the spaces his car was supposed to go through. _Did an earthquake happen while he was sleeping?_ Alright, the idea was preposterous because there was no way he could sleep through an earthquake because he had always been a light sleeper—especially with this large of a scale—but he was tired yesterday, and that might be a probable reason why he didn’t feel it. He held on to that thought as he traversed the streets even though he knew that something was still definitely amiss.

The chill he was feeling travelled his entire body and he was convinced that yes, he definitely woke up at the wrong side of the bed or he was still dreaming because this couldn’t be happening. The small houses on either side of the streets appeared empty, and yet he could see slight movements of shadows—jittery and unstable lurking inside them. His mind was telling him one thing but he was refusing to believe it—because yes, this definitely looked like a far cry from an earthquake— _where were the sirens? The tsunami warning?_ _What the hell is happening?_ He wanted to ask, but to whom? There was no one on the streets.

 _His phone._ _Right, stupid._ He took his phone from his bag and growled in annoyance when he realized that there was no signal. _Really? He was in Tokyo, and there was no signal?_ He looked up at the sky—the first time that day and noticed a billowing dark smoke from afar. This didn’t make things for him any better and he forced himself to continue driving forward instead of going back to his home, curl back into his futon and just sleep again because he definitely was still dreaming, _was he not?_

So he drove—turning block after block after block, hoping for a route to take him to a more crowded place in Tokyo— _his office, maybe?_ Anywhere but here where the silence was swallowing him whole like a vacuum—the wind thick and uncannily smelled of smoke and blood—of course, he was just probably imagining the _blood_ smell because apart from the nosebleed he suffered in high school, he never really got any close encounter with blood.

It was on the fifth block when he saw the first person that day. The man looked like he came from one of car accidents he passed by in the different streets as he was standing by one of the disfigured car which was smashed into a traffic pole. He turned off his engine a few feet from the man and went out of his car, noticing the stench of smoke and blood fresh in the air. He ignored it and called out to the man, “ _Ano_ … excuse me?”

The man’s movements were slow and jittery and Daichi wondered if he was hurt—besides, the car was in a terrible shape. He walked closer, “Excuse me, _oji-san._ ” He paused when he noticed blood was dripping from the man’s left arm—or what was left of its arm because from where he was standing, there was nothing left of his arm but a nasty, bloody stump. He stepped back but the motion caught the man’s attention and he looked around to face him.

Daichi gaped as his eyes travelled up to the man’s face—or what was once its face. Half of his face was gone, sharp bones shooting out, flesh and torn muscles hanging low—like a wild animal chewed on his face and left it without finishing the job. _Yep, definitely a dream._

Daichi couldn’t believe his eyes and he was glued on the spot as he stared—perplexed at how this _thing_ wasn’t supposed to be alive, but somehow was moving towards him in his unstable legs— _Oh, shit!_ He willed his legs to move but he was too stunned and too shocked to do so.

A low growl came from the creature as it neared him and when it was only a few steps away—that was when Daichi found enough strength and will power to move his legs and rush towards his car. He took the key from his pocket, leveled it towards his car but before he could push the button to unlock it, his shaky hands got the best of him and he dropped the key. _For fuck’s sake!_ The key tumbled through the concrete and went under a nearby vending machine because apparently, _the universe didn’t hate him enough._

He looked back at the creature advancing towards him—it was getting faster, its jittery movements finally taking shape and making his blind dash decent enough. Daichi looked around for anything to defend himself—but there was none—or he was panicking too much, his mind couldn’t process anything. He cursed himself for not preparing himself for situations like this— _but let’s be honest, who would?—_ and rushed towards the vending machine.

His jelly legs gave out and he slipped, bracing the impact with his arm. He winced when his head hit the concrete, albeit softly but enough to disorient him. He could hear the footsteps getting nearer but he didn’t know what sound was stronger—the draggy footsteps or his heart beating loudly in his chest.

He looked around and the world was spinning. But the vending machine was already in front of him and the key was just right there… _he just needed to reach it._ He stretched out his arm, his fingertips grazing the plastic of his key but he was too shaky that instead of taking it with him, he merely nudged it further. _Fuckfuckfuckfuck._ He took a deep breath, stilling his vision which had somehow continued spinning and tried again, squeezing his muscular arms into that tight space wondering if this was one of the stupidest ideas he will ever have in his entire life because the creature was getting near and he was _seriously_ trying to get his car keys from under a stupid vending machine. _Yup, this was one of them._

With one last push, his index finger managed to nudge it closer and in one quick movement, he grabbed the key and pushed himself up shakily, only to realize that the creature was already standing above him. It opened its mouth, saliva and blood pouring out immediately as it reached towards him, grabbing him by the arm. Daichi kicked on its legs but his head was still spinning and his kick barely nudged the creature.

His breath came in fast, nervous pants as the creature, used its weight to pin him on the floor. He pushed and pushed, but somehow, all his efforts were futile. His arms strained as he pushed the creature away from his face, the stench of blood and death assaulted his senses and made him feel light-headed but there was no way he would die like this. _He would die like this._ He couldn’t believe how lame his death would be— _food for whatever this creature is._ He watched the creature lower his mouth to him when—

_BANG! BANG!_

The two gunshots rang in his ear, the first one hitting and destroying the creature’s shoulder who immediately dropped his foot. The second one ended it—he watched in horror as its head exploded right in front of him, covering the pavement with blood and guts. The lifeless creature dropped forward, its head—or what’s used to be its head falling on his lap, blood still oozing out of its corpse and drenching his pants. He kicked on it and got up to throw up everything he had for breakfast—which was just some leftovers from the Chinese he had last night.

He wiped his mouth with his clean arm and looked at his savior—which was a slightly smaller man with silver hair which framed his small face and grey eyes that twinkled with the unusually cheery smile. He was wearing clothes that looked particularly out of place in the city—red plaid button-up over a low-neck shirt, tight rugged jeans and muddy boots—the look, for some reason, totally complemented the _still smoking_ shot gun he swung casually over his shoulder.

The man walked towards him, stopping by at the creature as if to admire his handiwork, “Missed it the first time.” He chuckled to himself and Daichi couldn’t help but wonder what the hell was funny— _was there an inside joke he wasn’t aware of?_   Or maybe, the man just really has a dreary sense of humor. When he was done chuckling, he turned to Daichi, “You’re alive.” He pointed out, the smile not leaving his bright face.

 _There was definitely something wrong with him._ For a moment, Daichi thought of running to his car now and leaving the man behind. He might be alive and well, but something about him felt dangerous—more dangerous than whatever was on the floor right now. But Daichi knew better than to point out the weird aura surrounding the man—besides, this was the one who saved him and, well, he still has the gun. “Thanks for saving me back there.”

The man shrugged, “No problem. I wouldn’t have done it if you weren’t cute.” He smiled again and Daichi had half a mind to stop himself from blushing because if he was being honest and if the situation was any different, he would have argued that it was the man, who actually looked cute— _no, more of pretty._

“Sugawara Koushi. You can call me Suga.” The man said, offering his hand. Daichi took it, feeling the warm soft pads of Suga’s palms against his clammy, gritty ones, “Sawamura Daichi.” His hand, Daichi also noted, was a bit slender just like the rest of his body—not too muscular, not too thin. Suga’s face brightened up when he heard his name, “That’s cute. You have a nice name, Daichi.”

Daichi nodded, ignoring the casual use of his given name and focused on the carcass by their feet, “What is it?” He asked. Suga hummed in response, crouching down to look again at the lifeless body. The glint in his eyes was anything but reassuring as he surveyed the bloody mess like it was a work of art, “Isn’t it obvious, Daichi?” He beamed up at Daichi, smile unwavering, before he said the exact words that was already lingering inside Daichi’s head, except he didn’t want to be the one to say it, “They’re zombies.”

He would have laughed because the words sounded like they came straight from a clichéd science fiction movie—the explanation shouldn’t have made sense except at that moment, it totally did and if he couldn’t accept what Suga just told him, then there was simply no way he could offer a better one. Still, the big pronouncement left him slack jawed, and he just openly gaped at Suga even when the latter started walking away from him, swaying his hips purposely to—Daichi was sure—mock him.

After a few steps Suga turned to him with a bright smile, “You coming, Daichi?” Daichi blinked at the man, not sure if this was a good idea. But Suga was the first actual living person he had seen ever since he woke up and no matter how dangerous the man seemed to be— _with that beautiful yet suspicious grin and shotgun slung across his back—_ he was still company.

“Where are we going?” Daichi asked unlocking his car. Suga whistled, looking impressed, “Ah, that makes everything a lot easier.” Daichi grabbed the change of clothes he always kept in a bag on the backseat for days when he couldn’t go home because of work, taking off his bloodied clothes. He saw Suga regard him appreciatively, and he turned away as he pulled on his shirt.

When he was already dressed, both of them boarded the car. He started the engine, looking expectantly at Suga, “You haven’t answered my question. We’re not going to drive aimlessly around with only limited gas.” His car wasn’t on full tank because apparently, it was just Friday—the day when he was supposed to fill up his car.

Suga had placed the shotgun across the dashboard and blinked up at him, humming a tune Daichi couldn’t identify while tapping his fingers lightly on the dashboard to create a rhythm— _everything too happy for the current mood_ , “I don’t know. What place isn’t open in the wee hours of the morning during a work day?”

“Shouldn’t we call the police or military, first?” He suggested, taking his phone from his pocket and cursing when he remembered the lack of signal. Of course, phone lines would be down, how stupid of him to suggest it. He sighed and turned to Suga who ignored his question and was probably still in deep thoughts of where they will go. Daichi thought about it too, looking ahead, taking in the silence and emptiness of the streets. There were residential and commercial buildings around them, but he didn’t trust the stillness in them—not after what just happened.

“The mall.” Suga mused and Daichi looked at him confused, “The mall isn’t open yet. And I’m sure it’s filled with supplies enough to last us until rescue comes.”

It was the last place Daichi would have suggested but only because he wasn’t really the type to lurk in malls during free time. He doesn’t even buy his clothes in malls, opting to buy online and have it delivered in his doorstep. He always preferred convenience over the experience of shopping. Nevertheless, Suga’s suggestion made sense.

“I guess you’re right. I just hope not many people thought the same.” He agreed and Suga beamed at that until he said, “Don’t worry. You’re the first person I’ve seen alive ever since I woke up.”

It was a bad joke and it didn’t slide well with him, but he started the car and began driving. “So, what is happening?” He asked as Suga buckled up in his seat. The man shrugged, “Something about a new strain of rabies virus. Watched about it a week ago in television before I went up camping in the mountains.”

“Oh and you just came back?” Daichi asked, “Explains why you’re wearing muddy boots.”

“Ah, that.” Suga smiled, “Sorry if I ruined your car’s floormat.”

Daichi shrugged, “Don’t mind.”

“Anyway, what were you doing driving around defenselessly? Were you not aware of what’s happening?”

Daichi was ashamed to admit that yes—he didn’t know what was happening because he was too busy with work. He didn’t say this, because compared to camping up in the mountains, work suddenly seemed too lame so he just shrugged, “Didn’t have time for news.”

“Well, you look kind of workaholic. What do you do?” Suga said hitting the bull’s eye immediately but genuinely looked curious. Daichi sighed turning switching lanes so he could maneuver his way out of the wreckage smack in the middle of their lane, “I’m an architect.”

“Ooh… so you like to design things.” Suga hummed appreciatively, “That sounds so cool.” Daichi didn’t know if he was being sarcastic but since there’s already an opening, he decided to ask one of the things that was bugging him right now, “How about you? Does your job require you to have knowledge on guns?”

Suga shrugged smiling, “Just a hobby. But I don’t get paid for it.” Daichi nodded like it totally made sense to him even when it didn’t, “I’m a photographer.” Suga explained, “Wildlife photographer, to be specific. That’s why I was up in the mountains for almost a week before I went back.”

“Oh.” Was his only response and Suga chuckled, “You’re probably wondering how my job and hobby don’t necessary fit well.”

Daichi sighed, “Well, I guess. I mean they somehow have contradicting purposes, right? Photographs preserve while guns… well end life.” Daichi was babbling and he didn’t realize it until Suga chuckled, “I didn’t take you for such a sentimental guy.”

He blushed but refused to answer which only made Suga laugh—it’s sound oddly sweet and comforting, “Well, I guess, in a way, you apply the same principle in the two of them.”

“How so?”

“Point and shoot.” Suga beamed at him and there it was again—the dangerous gleam in his eyes. Daichi tried his best to ignore it and returned to driving because just a few moments ago, the sound of Suga’s laughter almost made him believe in the little bubble of safety he had created in his presence, but he should never forget that Suga was still a _stranger with a gun._

They didn’t speak again for the entirety of the ride which was surprisingly uneventful. Daichi easily maneuvered through the city streets even with the wreckage around them and not before long, they already arrived at the empty parking lot of the mall.

“Oooh… I made a good call.” Suga said, hopping out of the vehicle and Daichi nodded at him in agreement, “Yeah. You basically did. Not many people come around here during this time.”

“We still have to secure the area, though. Can’t be so sure.” Suga said, pulling something from the back of his sleeve. Daichi’s eyes followed his hand, surprised when Suga handed him a small hand gun, “Take this.” Daichi just stared at the small piece of metal, “I’m not really a _gun person._ ”

Suga rolled his eyes at him, “I just told you how to use it. Just point and shoot.” When he still didn’t take it, Suga grabbed his hand and placed the cold metal on his clammy palms, “Just take it. Clearing the area would be faster if we’re both armed.” Daichi took it wordlessly.

 _Clearing—_ meant they had to enter through the back door of the small, three-floor mall; check, close and block every other entrance to make sure there’s no way anybody could enter it. After doing so, they had to check each store and room for any of those creatures lurking inside. Save for two—in the security office—which Suga effectively shot in the head using his shotgun, the place was really empty.

They had pulled out the dead bodies and dumped them on the heap outside, where the two of them came from before sealing the last door to their _sanctuary_ with empty crates and shopping carts they found at the basement grocery of the mall. He was putting up the last empty crate up when Suga came up behind him with a shopping bag filled with different kinds of food. When Daichi gave him a questioning look, he merely smiled and said, “Aren’t you hungry?”

Daichi didn’t share his enthusiasm and looked worriedly over the items he took without permission, “Did you pay for those?” Suga blinked at him, then chuckled, “I’m sure the _security_ wouldn’t mind.” The dark humor, apparently wasn’t lost with him and Daichi was sure nobody would really mind them taking a handful of groceries from the market— _besides, he was hungry, too_ —but that wasn’t what’s bothering him—it was the way Suga easily adapting to whatever was happening around him. He didn’t have any problem with shooting those creatures nor did he have any problem taking things that didn’t belong to him.

“Come on. If you’re so stuck up about it. How about I pay them once someone from the mall came to charge us?” Suga asked and Daichi sighed thinking that he, at least, could live with that. He took the groceries from Suga’s hand and grunted an affirmative.

After walking around the mall, they settled themselves on the second floor, right in the middle of the appliance and furniture center, where the two of them—albeit his initial resistance—arranged a small space of comfort in the middle of brand new televisions and game consoles. It wasn’t anything grand—just two bean bags and a small television with a cable box— _one they used as displays_ —to check the news.

Daichi slumped on the metallic green bean bag while Suga on the violet one, and he watched as the man’s smaller frame got swallowed up by volumes of violet and he struggled to stay upright so he could switch the channel. He tossed a ready-made yakisoba bread which he probably got from the bakery to Daichi before opening his own. Daichi caught it effortlessly and Suga looked at him impressed, but he looked away soon enough to flip through the channels on the television.

It was relatively dark in the floor because Suga insisted to turn off half the lights because according to him, _he doesn’t really like artificially-lit rooms_. This served a good—or bad—chance for Daichi to really look at the guy from where he was sitting. He had an inclination of it a few moments ago, when Suga came to his rescue and called him cute, but this time, he was sure of it. _Sugawara Koushi was a pretty guy_ — _too pretty, even._

The silver hair shrouded his face with a soft almost halo-like glow which was only emphasized by the flashing lights of the television. His eyes reflected the scene on the screen, and yet the grey pools were twinkling and he was sure if he looked closely, he could see stars in them. He didn’t know why he was thinking about these things when the world around them was in chaos, but Suga was just too beautiful for his own good and Daichi found his face suddenly heating up at the thought. He looked away and stared at his yakisoba bread, refusing to look up because he wasn’t sure what his face looked like right now.

There were two channels which had the news on but Daichi was too distracted pretending not to listen to Suga’s breath, every shift of his body, every single thing that made the slightest sound coming from him… so when the silver-haired boy suddenly gasped aloud, Daichi almost jumped from his seat. He turned to Suga who was still focused on the television screen.

It was the news—a woman in a darkened studio was behind the camera while a footage of what looked like a scene from a movie was flashing in the small insert video right at the upper corner of the screen. The headline was flashing on the lower part of the screen—the words, written in bold, red letters and when Daichi read it, he mimicked the gasp which came from Suga a few moments ago.

**TOKYO UNDER QUARANTINE AFTER DEADLY VIRUS TURNED EVERYONE INTO WALKING CORPSES.**

He blinked twice to confirm what he was seeing, but no matter what happened, the headline remained. He didn’t hear much about the news, just that the Japanese government is now in shambles as lots of members of the parliament were either dead or missing or… _infected._ The entire country was declared under martial law, with the military extending every effort to defend other cities, how scientists from all over the world were now working on developing a cure from this—all of the information didn’t make sense to Daichi—except for one.

He looked at Suga who also turned to him with an unreadable expression because if the news was true— _No help was coming for them, at least in the next few weeks._ International aid on its way and would deliver necessities in different parts of the city—but if the question was manpower to extract them from the place to a safe haven… the military was still working on that advised any survivor to _stay put._

“What…” Daichi’s voice trailed off when the news switched to a commercial of a new brand of sports wear endorsed by the Olympics Japanese team. “…the hell was that?” He thought he would see Suga look distressed—the mood, which perfectly suited their situation—but the man merely gave him a tight smile, “I guess, we’re stuck together for the time being.”

Stuck together—the words were simple yet Daichi knew it had more meaning. Stuck together with a stranger meant he had to rely to someone—which to be honest, he wasn’t very good at. It had always been ingrained in his system to be the reliable one—as an only child in a broken family, he had always grown up to be independent, even rarely relying on the people he was supposed to rely on: his parents.

He took that even when in high school, he became captain of their volleyball team. It was hard for him at first, seeing that everybody in the team had different personalities some of them complementing each other but most of them clashed every now and then. God knows how many fights between their setter, Kageyama Tobio and their middle blockers Hinata Shouyo and Tsukishima Kei did he broke off to keep the vice principal from suspending the entire club. It was very dragging, really, but he did learn that their differences were what made them strong when they reached nationals.

That had always been his outlook in life—no matter how dreary the situation is, he would always find something worth remembering, a lesson he should not forget… _so what could he take away from this?_

Suga was smiling at him but he could finally sense a bit of anxiety in those big, round eyes. “Are you scared?” He asked suddenly, without even thinking about it. Suga looked surprised, his irises blew up and Daichi confirmed that yes, there were stars in them—tiny little flecks of amber sprinkled in grey background. The bright smile disappeared and was replaced by a smaller, slightly muted one, “No. More of, sad.”

In truth, he didn’t have to say it because Daichi could see it in the way his shoulders slumped and the way his eyes drooped. That’s when he realized one thing… there was no takeaway in this situation, but maybe, _maybe_ , Suga’s presence was worth it. Maybe, there was something about the guy that would make this situation worthwhile. He wasn’t sure, though.

When Suga’s mood picked up once again, he suggested that they make themselves comfortable at the very least by improving their current space in the second floor, and that they should start cataloguing, organizing and rationing whatever food was available in the grocery on the basement, because they didn’t know how long they’d be down here. They should also scour the mall for some useful things because— _Daichi, I was sure I saw a hunting shop on the third floor._

Just like that, they formed a two-man team which meant that Daichi would spend his days organizing stuff, moving things around while Suga roam around the mall, looking for things he didn’t knew they actually needed like that expensive leather jacket, limited edition unicorn-shaped cotton candy machine, autographed baseball bat among others… okay, except probably that walkie talkie because that one was actually pretty useful.

Nobody spoke about their friends or loved-ones. It was like a silent agreement not to talk about things that would make them think about people they didn’t even know were still alive. Truth be told, it was hard for him because every now and then, he would see something that would remind him of those people—like the sports headband in the sporting goods store he the other day reminded him of his best friend, Asahi; the orange-haired stuffed toy Suga brought in their little space reminded him of Hinata and when he was organizing the dairy products on the freezer the yesterday, the specific carton of milk reminded him of Kageyama.

All these things were inside him and he didn’t want to share it to Suga because he was sure that he, too, was also thinking about people he once knew but wouldn’t share it with him because they both knew it would be for nothing. Getting depressed when the entire world was going haywire wouldn’t do you any good.

The _zombies_ also kept coming. They apparently had broken the flimsy fences surrounding the mall and had spilled into the open space parking lot around them. Thankfully, his car which was parked on the basement was still safe and could be used anytime, to travel to the nearest gas station a few blocks away. Within the first days they’ve been in their small sanctuary, they haven’t seen actual people moving outside—only once when a lone red car drove past them, followed by hoards of zombies. They wanted to radio in on them using the walkie talkie, but they didn’t respond. Suga wanted to go out and look for them but Daichi stopped him. He wouldn’t let the man out of his sight.

As the days went by, he realized that he was becoming more and more dependent on Suga—not on the things he could do, but more of his presence. He was beginning to look forward to those times when the two of them would sit on their bean bags, watch a movie—because the cable went down on their second day so Suga took a DVD player from one of the displays and now every night is movie night for them. He didn’t really like movies, but he enjoyed watching and listening to Suga as he took in the scene before them.

He liked the sound of his laughter in comic scene no matter how trivial the joke was; liked how he would cheer the hero during an action scene; liked how he would get mad at any stupid action the hero does during a horror movie and yet, his eyes would remain on the screen, fidgeting until the jump scare that would make him jump from his seat—slightly, without the expected squeal it usually comes with. More importantly, he particularly liked the glazed look Suga would wear in every dramatical, sad moments… the unshed tears that would make his eyes misty, the small smile he would give Daichi when their eyes would somehow meet because as always, Daichi wasn’t watching the movie as much as he was watching Suga. And Suga would sniffle and complain in the softest, most vulnerable voice ever: “I really hate this film.” Even when they both knew, he didn’t.

It was also becoming more of a routine now—morning, Suga would wake up early, fetch breakfast from the grocery which would mostly be just cereals or some bread and jam and coffee— _because Suga couldn’t function properly without coffee._ They were thankful that at least, the water and electricity were not yet cut off—at least in their area—but they were sure that one day, they’d be forced to live on uncooked meals so they preserve their supplies as efficiently as they can.

Which was what actually occupies the rest of their day, anyway. Daichi would go down the grocery store, continue cataloguing their food. Sometimes, Suga helps him out, other times, he heads off somewhere to do god knows what. Daichi was curious, but he never asked, for him, as long as Suga comes back to cook dinner for the two of them, he didn’t really care what he does the entire day. Besides, listing down things offered a small sense of sanity in his already stressed out mind. It was a great excuse to keep his mind sharp and occupied.

It was one of those days when Daichi was busily counting down some of the canned goods, checking and arranging them based on their expiry dates when Suga came up from behind him, shocking the life out of him. He glared at the man, but was only rewarded by an extra bright smile. What caught his attention however, was not Suga’s apparent good mood but what he was holding on his hand. _The familiar bright blue and yellow against white background brought forth memories he didn’t want to be reminded of._ Years in high school, memories with his teammates—everything seemed to fight their way back to his conscious mind, he had to look away to stop remembering and actually caring. “Do you play?” Suga asked him and he barely had the heart to say _yes_ nor to say _no_ , so he ended up saying, “Sometimes.”

 _Sometimes—_ was an insult to the memories of his teammates and friends. _Sometimes—_ was an insult to his childhood, to the part of his life when he felt most alive. But it was the safest thing to say because he wanted Suga to drop the topic. Only he didn’t because he said, “I did. When I was in high school.”

Daichi looked up at Suga and his mind unconsciously drifted to a younger version of the man, a little prettier, a little smaller and he watched the way those hands, those slender fingers grasp the ball and he could see the elegance in the simple action when he raised the ball to his eye level. “What position did you play?” He asked, though he had an inkling what it was even before Suga said “Setter. And you?”

“Wing spiker.” He responded making Suga nod at him appreciatively as he took the empty space next to Daichi, “You certainly have the build for it. What’s your team?” That was the first time Suga asked him about his past and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to start discussing it now. In the six days, they’ve been together, neither of them had enough guts to ask about each other’s past and he wasn’t sure if he wants to break that unspoken rule now. He gave a non-committal shrug and said, “Karasuno.”

Sugawara’s eyes immediately brightened up and he grabbed Daichi by the arm and tugged at him insistently, “They were the nationals champion during my third year. Were you part of that team?” Daichi gave a bashful nod and Suga’s proud smile almost made him blush— _almost._ “That is so cool. I wanted to catch your game but I had my entrance exam at the university on that day.” He said sighing disappointedly, “I should have rescheduled it and watched you in action instead, you seem like a really good player.”

“Well, not really.” Daichi said softly but Suga didn’t miss it. He frowned, “What’s up with pity party? That doesn’t sound like you at all.” Suga said, placing the ball in between his crossed legs before he picked up a bag of potato chips from the pile Daichi has yet to arrange. “I got kicked out of the regular lineup on my third year, but if you asked me if I was good, I’d proudly tell you I was.” Suga said smiling in between munching of the chips, “Some people were just better, but that doesn’t make me any less good. Neither do you.”

Daichi blinked at him. He didn’t know to respond because he never really considered the thought. Part of what made him a great captain is that he knew his weaknesses and his strengths—he knew where to place himself in the team, he wasn’t a genius, but he was a great pillar of strength and his experience had made him a great asset for the team.

But he also knew that with his skills, he couldn’t take their team to the national without the help of his teammates. He thought it made him a team player, but now, he realized that that way of thinking also swallowed his personality and chipped away some of his confidence. _Wasn’t that the reason why after graduating, he worked so hard to be the best in his class? And when he began working, he wanted so bad to become the vice president of their firm?_ Because he wanted so bad to prove to himself he was as independent and dependable as he wanted to be and if sports didn’t do that for him, he wanted to take a chance in adult life.

Suga was looking at him, grey eyes scanning every twitch of his facial muscle like it held secrets of their own. Daichi turned away, sure that if he let Suga stare a bit more, he would definitely be able to read his inner thoughts, so instead, he diverted the attention to telling Suga one thing the guy was asking for the past two days, “I found the brand of vodka you were looking for.” Suga almost squealed in delight, totally forgetting the subject as he said his thanks and dragged Daichi to the direction the latter pointed at.

Dinner that night was light, as Suga wanted to, in his own words— _drink his hunger away_ —which Daichi thought was stupid because they were lucky enough to have enough supplies to last them two months if they were careful and strict with rationing. But they feasted on instant ramen and opened the first bottle of vodka right after Suga set up the DVD. It was Daichi’s turn to choose the film and his choices—which were randomly selected from the pile they had retrieved from the video store—consisted of _Mean Girls, Resident Evil and The Notebook._ He almost went with _The Notebook_ because he was certain Suga would once again tear up on that, but before he could, Suga had chosen the _Resident Evil_ and was already putting it on the player.

“I thought it’s my turn to choose.” Daichi complained as Suga sat beside him, paper cup on hand and pushing the button of the remote to play the movie. Suga shrugged, “You were about to choose the sappy film. I’m not in the mood for that.”

“So, you’re in the mood for a zombie film?” Daichi raised a brow and Suga chuckled, “Hey! I just can’t get enough death in one lifetime.”

“You’re joking, right?” Daichi asked, because they still haven’t spent enough time for him to be accustomed to Suga’s twisted sense of humor. Suga sipped on his cap, wincing at the bite of the alcohol and simply hummed in response, “Of course.”

Daichi didn’t respond to that and they remained silent for the entire duration of the film, only breaking the silence with occasional commentaries on what was happening on the screen. He wasn’t much of a horror or thriller fan, neither did he enjoy drinking—but drinking was much easier than trying to make sense of what was happening on the screen. Besides, it kept his mind— _and his eyes—_ busy from drifting towards the beautiful man beside him— _and oh god, did he just call him beautiful?_

That was a bad move because when the film’s ending credits rolled, he was already light headed and wearing a goofy grin which he was told he often show only when he was too drunk to care. Suga didn’t look any better than him, his eyes were droopy and his smile was small and if Daichi was being completely honest— _slightly flirty?_ “That was good.” Suga said—at least his speech was still straight—Daichi didn’t know what he sounds like when he admitted, “I didn’t understand a thing.”

“Well because you should really just focus on the movie instead of staring at me.” Suga said casually and if Daichi wasn’t too drunk, he might have actually had the decency to be shocked. But he was far too long gone for the words to actually make sense and right now, he was just feeling relieved that Suga didn’t look too grossed out by the idea. He looked at Suga—his pretty face coming in and out of focus as the alcohol flowed in his system and he thought, _he couldn’t help it because he really is pretty._

He watched Suga’s face change… a blush rising up on his already flushed face as he turned to Daichi who was still thinking how much he liked watching Suga’s expression when he blushes—the slight tinge of red on the apples of his cheeks, the grey eyes widening, the small purse of his lips—everything was beautiful, and it’s unfair really… _for a man to be this pretty._ “Thank you.” Suga said softly, giving him a small, embarrassed smile and Daichi wondered what he was talking about. Suga realized his confusion and the small smile became a wide, irrepressible chuckle, “Your inner thoughts weren’t exactly _inner_.”

Daichi had enough sense in him to realize that he had been saying the words aloud instead of thinking about them. That single thought—seemed to rid his body of all the alcohol in the system and he opened his mouth to say an excuse but his mind couldn’t come up with anything. Suga saw the struggle and laughed aloud, “You’re cute. It’s cute.” He said, “If you only need some alcohol to be completely honest, I should have done this a few days ago.”

Daichi looked away, face flaming with shame. He couldn’t look at Suga, now, “S-Stop teasing me.” Suga was apologetic, at the very least, “Okay, I’m sorry. But…” His voice trailed off, and Daichi felt him move closer beside him until he wasn’t sitting on his own bean bag, “Is it true, though?”

“What is?” Daichi asked, hyper aware of their proximity and the heat coming off of Suga.

“What you said.” Suga’s voice was low now and he could hear it closer than ever before and he could feel his body reacting to it, “That I’m pretty.”

“Ah… That…” He tried to make it sound casual, but it only came off as a poor attempt to keep his cool because Suga’s breath was already brushing against his shoulder—its warmth tickling his already feverish skin. “Well…” He couldn’t say it loudly and consciously because _what the hell would that mean anyway?_ He thought Suga was pretty—fine— _so?_ What did Suga want with him? “I guess so. Whatever.” He said almost irritatingly.

He made the stupid move to turn back to Suga and was met by those huge grey eyes looking at his eyes directly and for once, he felt cornered—because _damn it! Why did he have to look at me like that?_ Suga gave him a small smile, “You really are cute.”

“Stop it with calling me cute.” Daichi complained, eyes never leaving Suga’s face and the two of them didn’t break eye contact. Suga grinned at him, “…and not to mention, really hot, too.”

Daichi blinked at him, suddenly pulling away, “You’re drunk.”

Suga rolled his eyes, pushing himself forward until he was almost but not quite sitting on Daichi’s lap, “So what? _A drunk tongue is an honest one._ Don’t you know about that?”

Daichi was getting heady either from the alcohol or Suga’s closeness, both of which were intoxicating. He didn’t know what to say to that but he couldn’t deny how much he enjoyed the weight of Suga on his lap, the way his body seemed to fit perfectly against his—he couldn’t understand why, but it was as if Suga was meant to be there in the first place.

The smaller man was scanning his face, like he was memorizing every line and every crease of his features and Daichi didn’t like the attention simply because he felt like he didn’t deserve it—not when someone as pretty as Suga was sitting right there on his lap. Suga tilted his head up, like he was waiting for something and Daichi knew what it was… because he was also wondering about it when his eyes dropped to those small, moist lips.

He counted down the seconds, before his mind lost the battle against his own curiosity and in one swift motion, he had grabbed Suga’s face and slotted their lips together in a brutal, needy kiss. The gasp which came from Suga’s mouth was drowned by how brutally he ravished the smaller boy but even so, he simply couldn’t enough. He blamed the alcohol for how bold he got and he would probably regret this in the morning, but at that moment, none of that seemed to matter because Suga had his arms around his neck and was opening up his mouth to meet Daichi’s exploring tongue.

The bitter taste of alcohol was coupled with Suga’s sweet taste and Daichi felt his entire body burst into flame when their tongues met and intertwined with each other. He sucked on Suga’s mouth like it was his lifeline, his hands falling down on the boy’s back, slipping his hand under his shirt because he wanted to feel his skin against his hand just to confirm if they were as soft as the rest of the boy— _and they were._

Suga was soft and warm, it was hard for him to take over the need to do… _what?_ He wasn’t a virgin as he had enough experience with some of his girlfriends he had back in college but he definitely hasn’t done it with another man before. He stopped midway and almost pushed Suga away when the fear and insecurity overcame him but Suga merely took Daichi’s face in his hands and forced him to face him, “It’s okay. This is okay, right?”

Daichi stared deep into Suga’s eyes and he could see his reflection staring back at him—it wasn’t the expression he was expecting to wear—there was no fear in there, not even doubt. There was only wonder in his eyes…because this was the first time he felt something so strongly about someone. Suga was a stranger, and yet, he wanted him more than anything else and it scared him because he didn’t know how to handle that unwarranted need.

Suga knew—Daichi didn’t know how he did, but when the smaller man gave him a small smile, he oddly found it reassuring. Suga leaned closer to his ear and softly whispered, “Let’s go to bed.” He flicked his tongue against his earlobe and it was like an electric switch was flipped on because Daichi found himself immediately on his feet, half-leading and half-dragging Suga towards the space where their futons were.

Their futons were divided by makeshift barricade of chairs and dressers to provide them with enough privacy without making them feel unsafe or lonely. In the days that went by, each of them found their own way to customize and personalize their own little space where Daichi filled up his dresser and floor with books, Suga’s were filled with magazines and polaroid films from when he would come up the rooftop of the mall and take shots of the sceneries outside.

They didn’t have to verbally decide which futon they should share, Daichi’s was nearer so they stumbled towards it, hands never letting go of each other, bodies refusing to end their connection. The two of them fell on the soft blankets of Daichi’s bed, Suga crawled on top of him in a not so eloquent fashion but at that moment, Daichi didn’t care. He stripped off his shirt and turned to Suga who licked his lips when he saw his bare chest.

He had always been modest with other people and he realized this was the first time Suga had seen him without a shirt and despite what was happening, he found it a bit embarrassing. Suga smiled at him, “You’re hotness should really be illegal.” It made him blush harder but when Suga ground their hips together, he automatically grabbed his hips to steady him. His hip bones jutted out as the smaller guy stripped off his shirt, throwing it to the floor beside them.

He had seen Suga’s chest before—whenever the man would take a shower in the comfort rooms on the first floor—he would walk out, towel wrapped around his waist, white chest gleaming with water. But that was nothing compared to this—Suga’s normally pale skin was blotched with red and his nipples were so pink and inviting Daichi had to just lean forward to take it into his mouth.

“Daichi…Ahh…” His name fell from Suga’s lips as he took in the pebbled nipple, rolling it against his tongue as his hands slid up Suga’s back so he could pull him closer into his mouth. Suga dug his fingers onto his shoulders as he tried to stifle a gasp when Daichi’s mouth left a trail of saliva on his chest as he moved to suck on the other nipple.

Daichi was burning all over, and he could feel Suga melting against him. His soft gasps of pleasure, the way his hands found their way to his head, grasping on his hair not so gently and that hardness he could feel against his belly only made the fire inside him bigger. He could feel the familiar ache in his pants as his hard cock strained against the material of his jeans.

When he looked up at Suga, the boy had a glazed look— _and it was so fucking beautiful._ He grabbed him by his hair and pulled him down into another brutal kiss which Suga welcomed by opening his mouth to him. Their hands and lips roamed each other’s bodies—tracing their skin with heat, leaving bruising marks until both of them were panting and aching with need.

Suga was the first to make the move—he pulled away after another long kiss and then his hands were already on belt buckle, fiddling with the mechanism so he could open up his pants. Daichi didn’t want to be the useless, unmoving and uncooperative guy who would let his partner do everything, so he did the same to Suga who gave him a flirty smile.

Suga didn’t wear a _complicated_ belt or any belt at all, and within seconds, he already had his hands filled with the smaller guy’s hard cock. When his hand gripped around it, Suga’s mouth fell open and his hands stopped fiddling with Daichi’s belt. He gave Daichi a disgusting look when Daichi began to pump him slowly, “No fair. I wanted to touch you first.”

Daichi snickered, something he didn’t know he could do, “You’re too slow.” He leaned to give him a peck on the lips as he pumped him faster. Suga gripped his shoulder, closed his eyes and let his head fall back when Daichi increased his pace. His legs were shuddering and he was giving delicious gasps that only made Daichi painfully harder. “Daichi…” Suga called breathily as he leaned closer to bury his face onto the taller man’s shoulder. “Daichi… If you don’t stop… I’m… gonna… come.”

Somehow those words flared up something inside him and instead of slowing down, Daichi increased his pace. He wanted to see Suga come undone… wanted to see him lose control in his hands. “Come on… Let go,” He whispered, _“Koushi…”_

And that was it. With a muffled scream of his name, a painful bite on his shoulder and an incontrollable shuddering of his muscles, Suga came in his hands, spilling white hot fluid onto both their stomachs. Daichi held him close as he came down from the height of his orgasm and his breath evened out.

“Your turn.” Suga whispered softly, pushing Daichi down on the futon, finally unbuckling his belt and pulling his cock free. Suga paused for a moment as he looked down at his hard cock before he blinked up at him and smiled, “Wow. You’re big.” Daichi would have been embarrassed if only Suga wasn’t leaning down to kiss him again.

Daichi didn’t know what to do—he just watched how beautiful Suga looked—his flushed skin, his eyes turning into a darker shade as he looked down at Daichi’s mesmerized face. _He was too perfect_ _his heart would burst out his chest—_ and yet, he wanted more— _more of that soft, sweet taste_.

Suga gave him another small smile before he reached for his jacket, rummaging through its pocket before presenting it to Daichi. _It was a hand cream_. Daichi felt his face burn hotter as he watched Suga generously coat his hands with the lotion while he kept eye contact. A soft gasp escaped Suga’s lips when his hand travelled down and behind him to the crack of his ass.

Daichi watched in amazement and wonder… wishing he had a camera with him because he wanted to capture this erotic scene before him and watch it over and over again, but he realized he didn’t need it because the image was burned inside his head. He held Suga’s hips to steady him as he fingered himself, fingers scissoring as they disappeared and reappeared inside him. The sinful sounds Suga was making was enough to make him lose his mind, but he controlled himself because as much as he wanted to do this, he didn’t want to hurt Suga.

Of course, he couldn’t just watch—not when he was looking like that—and soon enough, his lips were on Suga’s shoulder, nipping and biting fresh bruises while his hands traveled south, kneading the cheeks of his butt. Suga cried out and if that wasn’t the sign, seeing Suga getting hard again was enough reason for Daichi to pull the smaller man’s hand out and away before slowly guiding him down to his neglected erection.

Suga was whimpering as he lowered himself on Daichi’s waiting cock—slowly adjusting with the burning sensation as its head broke the barrier. He winced when Daichi moved even just a little, gripping on his shoulder tightly in a failed attempt to channel the pain. “Are you alright?” Daichi managed to say between ragged breaths. He was sure this wasn’t the first time Suga did this, considering he knew exactly what to do—but he wasn’t sure how long was the last time he did it—and _god,_ Daichi wanted to know but at the same time didn’t want to know the answer to that.

The smaller man nodded, biting on his lip and lowered himself again, gasping at the sharp pain. “Yeah… You’re just big and… _Ohhh!_ ” Suga moaned and hissed when Daichi thrusted up and a soft _Pop!_ was heard as the head of his cock finally broke that tight opening. _And boy, was it tight._

He thrusted up once again, pulling Suga’s hips down until he was fully seated against his lap. He stopped moving, enjoying the warmth and tightness embracing his cock. When Suga began writhing in his arms, he took that as a sign to move. He raised Suga up and slammed him back down on his cock and his name bled from Suga’s lips, “Daichi! That’s so… Oh!”

Daichi wasn’t any better—the heat and softness enveloping his cock was enough to send him to madness. He pumped harder, getting more friction, getting more heat and Suga was crying against him, screaming his name, gasping, moaning—all the sounds making him want more, do more. Using his weight, he shifted their position, pushing Suga against the futon.

He realized he was grunting himself, groaning out as waves of pleasure assaulted his very being. _He had never felt anything like this before. Not with his past girlfriends._ When he thrusted a little deeper than usual, Suga made a sound that would forever be recorded in his mind. “There… More… Please, Daichi… I want more of… Oh god!”

Their movements became erratic, Suga wrapping his arms around Daichi’s neck, clawing at his back while his legs wrapped around Daichi’s waist as if their contact wasn’t enough, while Daichi kept on pounding inside him relentlessly until both of their muscles were straining and both their lungs were screaming for air.

“Daichi, I’m gonna… I’m gonna come…” Suga cried out and Daichi could see the small tears in the corner of his eyes. Daichi leaned down to whisper against his ear, “Come on… I want to feel you coming.”

It was like all the heat from Suga coiled against him, squeezing him tight as Suga came, once more. He followed right after with a raspy groan, not even having the will to continue when he felt Suga’s tight warmth gripping around his cock, milking him of everything could give until the two of them were a mess. When their breaths returned to normal, Daichi pulled out, leaving a trail of cum on the sheets.

The last thought on Daichi’s mind was whose turn it was to do the laundry.

\---

Ever since that day, everything between them changed… whether for the better or for the worse would be dependent on one’s opinion about whatever their relationship was. They didn’t talk about it and carried on their own businesses like usual, except they now slept in one futon, and every night, they would find themselves naked and tangled with each other.

Daichi didn’t like the ambiguous relationship they have, but wouldn’t want to end it, because as much as he hated to admit it— _the sex was great._ He knew they had to stop dodging the topic someday and one day, they would have to sit down and talk about it, but he wasn’t someone who would actually want to do that, especially if that person was Suga, who was acting like it wasn’t a big deal. _Maybe it really wasn’t. Maybe, Suga was doing it because he had no other choice._ It was a possibility that Daichi would understand since he had to admit, there were times that he also felt lonely and needed the company of Suga—but the idea still left a bitter taste in his mouth.

He was thinking about this one day as he was fixing some fixtures in the toiletries section of the grocery when his walkie-talkie crackled to life. “Daichi, come up here at the rooftop.” Suga’s voice was a little lively than usual. He unclipped the walkie-talkie from his belt and radioed out, “What is it, now?”

It took a few minutes before Suga answered, “Just… come up here you _grouch._ Come on, it’s almost dinner time, anyway.” Daichi frowned at the nickname but thought better than to argue. He finished his current task and a few moments later, he was riding the elevator to the topmost floor and taking the small fire exit towards the roof deck.

He could count in his fingers the number of times he had been up there, just to dry the laundry and he knew it was a bleak empty space with only some clothesline he had set up on their first week. He knew this by heart, so he didn’t understand why on earth there was a tent set up in the middle of the concrete while a medium-sized bonfire was lit up a few feet in front of it where Suga was busy setting up some hotdogs on sticks.

There were low growls from the zombies lurking below, trying to break through the gated and barricaded entrances of the mall and no matter how many times Daichi has heard them, he always found the sound unnerving. He tried his best to ignore them. “What the hell is this?” he asked looking expectantly at Suga who upon hearing his voice looked up to give him a bright smile. “I wanted to go camping with you.” He said because apparently—that explained everything, _right?_

Still, the huge smile was too adorable to get mad at him, even when Daichi had a suspicion he got the wood from some wooden furniture in the department store and the precious gas which they found in the basement parking. Daichi shook his head and sat on one of the foldable chair Suga had set up for them.

The sun was setting down, casting the last of its rays that the sky became a mixture of cotton candy pink and orange and blue. It was beautiful and Daichi finally understood why Suga would always come up here to take photos—in the world already in shambles, up here, it looked terribly the same as it looked before. It was a little piece of heaven in this already broken world.

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” Suga asked when he noticed him looking out at the sky. Daichi nodded, “Yeah. Looks just like the old times.” _Old times_ —Daichi found it amusing that he was speaking about those times like it was some distant past, when in reality, it had only been a month ever since that happened.

“That’s what gets me frustrated in photography.” Suga said softly and Daichi turned to him with questioning eyes, “I wanted so much to capture this beauty in a single frame, but every time I tried, it would always come out lacking.”

Daichi was surprised that there was actual sadness in that voice and it seemed so out of place with Suga. He took in the sight before him—the darkness was already creeping in from a distance, swallowing the cotton candy clouds in its inky clutches. “Maybe,” he started, “These kinds of things couldn’t really be confined in one frame. Maybe, this kind of beauty should just appreciated and lived in the moment. Because that’s what makes it beautiful…” Suga blinked at him and Daichi wondered if he was making any sense. He felt all the blood rush to his face as shame overcame his poor attempt at witticism.

Suga’s face blossomed into a smile, “You’re probably right.” Daichi just gave him a slow, hesitant nod before Suga took the cooked hotdogs from the fire, placed them in two buns, pouring ketchup and mayonnaise on them before handing it to Daichi who accepted it.

They sat in silence, eating their meal as the day finally lost against the night and darkness surrounded them. The fire lighted their small camp and kept them warm. The silence only emphasized the low growls heard in the background and Daichi itched to end the awkward silence between them.

“Suga.”

“Daichi.”

The two of them looked at each other, surprised that both of them called each other at the same time. Daichi sighed, “Go ahead.” Suga shook his head and smiled, “No, you go first.” Daichi wanted to argue more, but figured, that whatever he had to say, he had to say it now otherwise he would probably just chicken his way out of it. “Well, about…” He cleared his throat— _how could he even begin to say this?—_ “What’s between us. I mean… _what are we?_ ”

 _There._ He didn’t expect the words to actually roll off his tongue fluidly. Suga didn’t look surprised at all—if anything, he just looked kind of somber. A few silent moments passed before Suga responded, “Well… I also don’t know.”

Daichi nodded like he understood, even when he didn’t. He wanted to ask more— _what do you mean you don’t know? Are we just fucking each other because we’re lonely and needed company? Is this what it is?_ But he didn’t voice it out because he would never—for the love of god—go down to that level of begging for some kind of emotional assurance on something as conventional as _fucking._

He took a beer from the cooler between them, opened the can and gulped half of it in one go. “Well, we can’t continue running around circles forever.” He said, “We can’t use each other as physical outlet whenever we feel lonely.” His words were harsh, he was aware of it, but the words rang true. Whatever they were doing… he couldn’t keep on doing it. Maybe, it was something Suga was accustomed to, but emotionless sex had never been his thing— _would never be his thing_.

“What do you mean?” Suga asked innocently and Daichi almost rolled his eyes at that.

“Let’s be honest. If it wasn’t just the two of us, you would never sleep with me.” _Wow._ Daichi didn’t expect how insecure his words sounded.

Suga gaped at him, jaw dropping in shock, “You think I’m sleeping with you because I don’t have a choice?” Daichi frowned, confused at the offended look Suga was giving him, but before he could respond, the man had already continued, “Is that what you think this is? Some kind of _pity fuck?_ ”

“I…” Daichi was lost for words. He could see the first signs of tears on Suga’s eyes, “You said you didn’t know what _this is._ ” He said gesturing to the two of them. Suga glared at him, “I didn’t know because I was the one thinking you’re just having sex with me because you’re lonely!”

 _Huh?_ It was Daichi’s turn to be shocked and Suga gave him an incredulous look, rubbing his eyes to wipe the unshed tears threatening to fall. Daichi couldn’t believe how stupid he was. “Suga… I’m sorry.” Suga wasn’t looking at him and he gulped hard, reaching for the man’s arm. He was afraid he would pull away, but luckily, he didn’t. “I just… I just thought you…”

“I what?” Suga snapped at him, “You thought I’d fuck anyone just because I’m lonely?”

“No. That’s not what I meant.”

“Then what do you mean?”

“I guess I just felt a little insecure.” Daichi gulped, “I mean you seemed like you had enough experience.”

“And that made you judge who I am instantly?”

“Listen, I’m sorry.” Daichi grunted in frustration, burying his face into his palms, “I didn’t mean to offend you. I was just… _jealous_ I guess? Maybe insecure… or maybe a little of both?”

“Why were you jealous?”

“I don’t know.” Daichi admitted, “I just didn’t like the idea of you doing it with anybody else just because you’re lonely. I mean…”

“Do you like me?”

Daich’s breath caught in his throat and his heart skipped a beat. He pulled his hands away, eyes flashing directly at Suga’s face who was looking at him with bright grey eyes. _Do you like me?_ The words rang in his ears even when the moment they were said had already passed. _Do I like him?_ He thought the same words and noticed how the grey eyes were tinged with the orange light coming from the fire—he loved looking at them, even when they were glistening with unshed tears, loved looking at the specks of stars in them because it always, always made him dream of his childhood when he was alone in his room, stargazing.

He liked Suga’s smile—liked every single one of them—the big, overly bright one; the small knowing one; even the mischievous, slightly dangerous one. _Do I like him?_

“I probably do.” Daichi said, reaching out to take Suga’s wide-eyed face into his hand and pull him into a soft, passionate kiss. This kiss didn’t have the brutality and hastiness of the kisses they shared whenever they have sex—this kiss was pure tenderness, pure love. And when they pulled away, breathily, none of them spoke, because both of them knew that if any of them said any words, the magic would be broken. _They didn’t have to anyway, whatever they needed to say, could be seen in their eyes._ Oddly enough, Daichi didn’t feel embarrassed at all and the smile he gave the silver-haired man was warm and loving. Suga blinked at him surprised, before he recovered and smiled back.

That was enough—Daichi pulled him into an embrace and Suga snuggled against his chest gratefully. He could smell the lavender scent of Suga’s shampoo as they cuddled.

He had to be honest, under the already dark sky, with stars creating an abstract painting against the inky canvas, with the moon—a bright jewel in the middle, he could say that he was at peace and everything felt perfect.

Never mind the hungry growls below them, nevermind the uncertainty of tomorrow. Daichi, for once in his life, felt sure about this.

They stayed like that for a few minutes before he remembered that Suga wanted to say something, too. “So, what were you trying to say to me?”

Suga hummed in response, breathing in Daichi’s warm, homey smell before responding, “I wish…” he paused and Daichi waited, looking down at the man in his arms, “I wish I had a flame thrower.”

\---

“I’m not saying we should play now.” Suga whined. “I’m just saying when the time comes, at least, let me set for you.”

Daichi sighed exasperatedly, “I told you… I don’t play volleyball anymore. At least not competitively.” The two of them were sprawled on a bigger futon which they set up in front of the television—surrounded by pillows, in one of those movie nights.

“It doesn’t matter.” Suga insisted, “I just want to try setting for my _boyfriend._ ” Daichi would have cursed because Suga used the magic keyword to play against him—which was, actually totally unfair—except Daichi really loved Suga referring to him as his _boyfriend._

It was pathetic, really since there was no one around them they could flaunt their relationship to, but somehow the title gave him a little bit of leverage against people or anything who would try to steal away his gorgeous lover.

“Fine.” Daichi said, “Though I doubt that would be anytime soon.”

Suga shrugged, “You’re such a pessimist. I’m sure the government would come to our rescue soon enough.”

Daichi already lost hope on that—or maybe, he didn’t want to be rescued. He had kept replaying it in his mind—the two of them living it out together in this mall—they had enough supplies to last them for another weeks, but they could always come out and scavenge supplies from nearby establishments. Besides, they still had electricity and water. This place could be their safe haven… and truth be told, he didn’t mind living here with Suga, forever.

“I’m just being a realist here.” He said putting on the film they chose for the night, the classic Godzilla, before crawling back inside their futon. Suga automatically curled beside him, and he wrapped a secure arm around his shoulder, pulling him close against his chest.

“Have a little optimism, at the very least.” Suga said softly, “I still believe the government’s doing all it can to look for survivors.”

Daichi shrugged, choosing to drop the topic. _If the government came, then good, but if they didn’t… then, they just had to learn to survive._ Suga, however, didn’t want to stop there, “If they don’t come, maybe, we could venture out? Find a better, self-sustaining place? I’m sure they’re offering refugee assistance to survivors.”

“I guess so. But that would be totally dangerous.” Daichi said. Of course, going out and trying to find a proper sanctuary for them had crossed his mind. But to do that, they had to plan out things and arrange or collect many resources. They had to fight through the hoard of zombies already sprawling around the mall grounds. He didn’t fear for his safety… but more for Suga.

“Well, we had to leave someday.” Suga said. _Daichi knew that, too._ Living in the mall would have been perfect for them, at least, both of them agreed with that. They were part of the lucky ones who managed to score an amazing haven while the world outside was going crazy.

The next day Suga found Daichi sitting in one of the large desks, brooding over dozens of city maps, tracing out an escape route to a military camp a few miles away from the mall. Suga beamed proudly at him, scooting over to give a small peck on his cheek before sashaying away to prepared breakfast.

Daichi knew it was hard to do it… but he also knew it was impossible. Besides, Suga was right… _They had to leave someday._ The stocks were running low, and even if help was far from them, they had to at least try. It was also true that both of them would give anything to continue living like this, but they knew the fantasy would end sooner than later.

The day came while the two of them were busy doing the laundry when the light flickered and went dead. It took a few minutes before the mall’s generator kicked in. The two of them looked at each other, both knowing what it meant.

“Well, we knew this day would come, didn’t we?” Suga grinned at him.  Daichi nodded, going back to his desk and tracing the outline he had mapped out for the hopefully safest or at least shortest way towards the military base. Even so, it would take two days for the travel with the car.

“We have to load up the car with supplies.” He said, “If we drive non-stop and only just to fuel up the car, we would be there in two days. Granted, we had to switch driving over the course of the trip.”

Suga nodded at him, but Daichi had the lingering feeling he wasn’t listening completely. He frowned, “Suga, are you even listening?”

Suga blinked at him— _Bingo!_ He shook his head guiltily, “Sorry. I was just…”

“Just what?”

A blush rose to his cheeks, “Just how manly _my_ _boyfriend_ looked.”

Daichi frowned because, though he liked the title, he also knew this wasn’t the time to be talking about it. _Of course, Suga looked really adorable, too, with that little pout—but, no, stop, I shouldn’t be thinking about that._

“Be serious.” He scolded and Suga chuckled, “Fine. Fine.” He stretched his arms languidly and suggestively, as the shirt he was wearing revealed a part the creamy skin on his belly. He sat on the edge of Daichi’s desk, draping his legs over Daichi’s lap so his feet would touch the limp muscle there.

“Continue.” He said suggestively, feet working to massage Daichi’s soft cock into hardness. Daichi’s breath became ragged immediately but he wouldn’t lose to this. He continued explaining the way in between gasps and harsh breath. Suga was batting his lashes at him innocently and Daichi fought the urge to just grab him, push him against the table and take him right there and there… but it was also getting increasingly hard by the minute.

When he was finally done, he grabbed one of Suga’s leg and pulled him down to his lap, “Stop it.” Suga blinked at him, feigning innocence, “Stop what?”

Daichi growled, grinding their hips together, his erection grinding against Suga’s backside and the silver-haired boy grinned mischievously at him. Daichi leaned down to capture his lips and Suga welcomed him with an open mouth. Their tongues collided with each other, and the taste of spearmint were both in their mouths as they had just brushed their teeth. It didn’t matter how much they had already kissed, the action always— _always_ leave them breathless.

They were gasping for air when they pulled away and Daichi used that opportunity to pepper Suga’s neck with bruising kisses. He loved seeing his mark on Suga’s pale skin—loved how the bruises change color over time—from purple to red to yellow.

Suga breathed against his ear and before he could continue, a whisper of his name made him pause, “Daichi…” He pulled away, enough to look at Suga in the eyes. Suga was smiling at him, a familiar dangerous glint in his eyes, and he leaned closer again so he could whisper into Daichi’s ear, “I found a flamethrower in the hunting shop. Con.Tra.Band.”

**+++END+++**

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, you actually read through all that? That's amazing!
> 
> This series would be about different pairings. I'm still deciding who I will write next, though I already have an idea. Hope you could subscribe. :)
> 
> Also, be a sweetheart and leave a comment or kuddos if you liked it. Thanks!


End file.
